


Spin the Bottle

by malandrina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Liam, M/M, Oblivious Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina/pseuds/malandrina
Summary: PROMPT: "I suggested we play spin the bottle so i could kiss you, but now everyone else is kissing you except me."Liam suggested spin the bottle instead of Risk only hoping to kiss Theo and this in his head still manages to easily cohabit with him being heterosexual and not having a crush on his roommate.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________PROMPT: “You’ve never seen Titanic before, so now I’m gonna make you watch it.”“Why the hell does he stays there muttering nonsense and freezing his ass instead of climbing on the door too?”--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PROMPT: "You’ve got some chocolate on the side of your lip, but I’m not sure if I wanna tell you because you look so cute."Liam is not sure why he’s focusing so much on something like that, but Theo is undeniably cute while standing there all stubborn and unaware of the chocolate that stain his face. Theo is cute and Liam has no idea what he should do about it.





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> (I took the prompt from this list:  
> http://jaegyoo.tumblr.com/post/142423079409/some-prompts-you-can-take-if-you-want-i-suggested )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I suggested we play spin the bottle so i could kiss you, but now everyone else is kissing you except me."

Liam suggested spin the bottle instead of Risk only hoping to kiss Theo and this in his head still manages to easily cohabit with him being heterosexual and not having a crush on his roommate.

Theo doesn’t _actually_ live with him, they never made it official or anything, simply the air mattress Liam offered him a night some months ago has just stayed there in his room, every night ready with clean sheets, and Theo started spending in it every single night, but they still don’t live together, because they didn’t _say_ it, so it doesn’t really matter that Theo has his toothbrush in the bathroom or his favorite brand of cereal in the sideboard, or that his clothes are now occupying half of Liam’s wardrobe.

They don’t live together and Liam doesn’t have a crush on him, it’s just that he can’t stop the innocent curiosity that for some weeks has been awakening in his chest every time he finds himself looking at Theo’s lips, those lips so red and full and hypnotizing.

It’s not like he has a crush or something, he doesn’t want to kiss him for romantic purposes, it’s more like a scientific curiosity, an almost hammering need to make sure of what Theo’s mouth tastes like and if those lips are infact soft as they seem. It’s nothing important, really, and Liam knows that as soon as he’ll take his doubt away, by kissing him, that thing that’s been floundering in his chest for weeks will placate itself without leaving traces, disappearing and leaving Liam free to come back to an everyday life where he doesn’t stare that much at the lips of a guy he doesn’t even like to be honest.

Spin the bottle is perfect, because Liam can kiss Theo and then go on with his life like nothing happened, without the gesture having any kind of consequences. Liam is _so_ satisfied with his idea when he sits on the floor and puts the bottle on the middle of the circle.

 

 

 

Spin the bottle is the worst idea Liam ever had in his life and now all his pack is kissing Theo except for him. It’s ridiculous, it doesn’t matter how hard Liam tries to stop the bottle on Theo, studying the speed and the diameter and the circumference and a whole other series of things that probably don’t even exist, that stupid bottle keeps stopping on everyone who’s not Theo, except for when anyone who’s not Liam spins it, then Theo is one of its favorite stops.

Theo kissed Lydia, Brett, Jackson and even _Stiles_ and at some point the bottle, rather than stopping on Liam, stopped on Theo himself, who had to stand up and kissed the mirror.

When Theo spinned the bottle and it almost stopped on Malia, whose claws were already out, Scott proposed to change game, but Liam refused, claiming that that was the only game present in the house –as if the Risk box wasn’t in perfect sight in the next room.

Liam didn’t plan to say it growling, but Liam didn’t plan to spend the day looking at everyone except him kissing Theo either.

It’s not the fact of watching them _kissing_ him, really, his interest for Theo’s lips it’s just scientific curiosity, as already established, so Liam doesn’t feel any sense of possessiveness or anything like that, just the thought is ridiculous. They can all kiss him, no problem, right in front of him, with all those ridiculous disgusted grimaces, as if they weren’t kissing the most beautiful lips in the room, and Liam couldn’t care less, it’s not like he’s jealous or anything like that, what deeply irritates him, what makes him want to grab the damn bottle and break it on someone’s head, maybe Brett, and then Stiles and Jackson and even Lydia, random subjects, is the fact that _his_ curiosity still hasn’t been sated.

If the bottle finally allowed him to kiss Theo, Liam then would sit on his spot on the floor without not a single problem in his life and he wouldn’t mind watching the others kiss Theo.

It’s not what would happen of course, because as soon as Liam will have kissed Theo, he’ll declare the game finished, that’s it late or something like that, but it doesn’t truly matter because, now he knows, that bottle will _never_ permit him to kiss him. That’s how it is, it’s the clear and evident truth and it doesn’t matter if it’s an inanimate object, Liam is sure that the bottle can feel his desire and so it denies it to him. That’s why when it’s his turn again to spin it, Liam does it absently, pretending to not have any particular preference, but the bottle is clever and doesn’t let him fool it, and so Liam finds himself kissing Scott with a violence that makes the kiss more similar to an headbutt.

Liam realizes is surrounded by werewolves and they’re probably suffocating on the smell of his irritation, and maybe he should try to steady his heartbeat while the bottle spinned by Theo start slowing down just as it points in his direction.

Liam clenches his jaw and he’s _so_ ready, so when the neck of the bottle passes him by some inches, landing on Mason, Liam moves himself abruptly to his left, in a way that in his head, but just in his head, is very discrete, and he immediately breathes a resigned exclamation.  

“Ah, damn, now I _have_ to” he sighs, lifting himself immediately on his knees, ready to stand up.

“Err, Liam” Mason says and Liam clenchs his fists, keeping himself from knocking his best friend unconscious. “I think it’s pointing at me actually.”

It’s clear as water it’s pointing at Mason, because  that bottle hates Liam in a way nobody ever hated him before and Liam is _so_ close to throwing it against the wall. Why does his life need  to be so hard? Liam is just an heterosexual guy who wants a pretext to kiss his not really- roommate without that meaning anything, is it _too much_ to ask?

“Oh” Liam looks at the bottle and then at Mason, simulating surprise. “Are you sure? It seems in the middle.”

Mason looks at the bottle, that could maybe be in the middle, but the one between Mason and Scott and sure as hell not the one between Mason and Liam, and rises his eyebrows, visibly confused. He’s not the only one looking at Liam that way now.

Liam clears his voice.

“Oh yeah, it actually points at you, you’re right. I just thought that maybe Corey would be annoyed.”

Liam glances hopefully at his best friend’s boyfriend, but of course Corey is not annoyed, which is ridiculous, because Liam wants to beat the shit out of half of his own pack just for kissing Theo and he’s not even his boyfriend, but Corey seems actually excited at the idea of seeing Mason making out with others in front of him, so Liam can just watch Mason standing up and slowly crossing the circle, reaching Theo on the other side.

It’s just when Lydia’s eyebrow reaches and nearly passes her hairline that Liam realizes he’s still standing and he sits again, reluctantly, keeping his eyes fixed on his best friend.

Mason is standing in front of Theo and he looks at him doubtful, before getting closer, swallowing.

Liam feels his heart going crazy in his chest in an almost painful way and he doesn’t know why he keeps focusing on the fact that Theo is wearing _his_ hoodie, the one he always steals, the one they tacitly agreed being Theo’s now, because Liam doesn’t really mind see him walking around the house with his clothes on. It’s a ridiculous thing to think in that moment, because Mason is about to kiss him and _it’s not_ worse if Theo wears Liam’s hoodie, except that it is.

Mason is about to kiss Theo and Liam doesn’t even feel the need to break bottles on people’s head, he moves away his eyes and he just wants to stand and run away from there, or throw up, or maybe both things, run spreading puke and pieces of his heart everywhere, until Lydia snaps on her feet and she announces a little hysterically that she’s tired of this game.

Mason seems a little relieved of the interruption before he could touch Theo’s lips, which is weird, because Mason is always so enthusiast of touching hot guy’s lips, but Liam is too relieved as well to actually worry about it. There’s a strange tension in the air and the whole pack vanishes from his living room in record time, because it appears that half past ten of a Saturday night is suddenly an incredibly late hour for a group of twenty years old, and so now it’s just Liam, Theo and the bottle.

 

 

 

Now that no one is kissing Theo anymore, Liam tries to slowly regain his lucidity and with that arrives, punctual, the embarrassment.

Everyone noticed, there’s no other chance. The whole pack noticed his crazy behavior and his racing heart and the waves of anger and so they ran: Liam literally made a True Alpha run away simply by the intensity of his irritation for not being able to kiss Theo and the worst thing is that Theo didn’t run anywhere and he keeps staying there, sitting on the floor, even while Liam walks nervously around the room, cleaning it.

He collects the glasses and the snack left around by the others and he keeps going back and forth between the living room and the kitchen and the whole time he tries to ignore the fact that Theo’s fingers are tapping on the neck of the bottle and spinning it slowly, non-stop.

When the living room state is acceptable again, Liam throws away the last wastepaper and decides to go upstairs and drown himself in the shower, but as soon as he comes out of the kitchen Theo suddenly stops the bottle and Liam knows even before lowering his eyes that it’s pointing right at him now.

Theo stares at him, impassible, and Liam returns the look astonished for a few seconds, before collecting himself and starting walking again towards the stair, because Theo is bored and it means nothing.

Theo doesn’t seem interested in his moves and start spinning the bottle again, absently, but Liam’s legs are heavier than usual and he takes his time to reach the stairs. When he arrives, instead of climbing the first step, he stops, waiting.

He doesn’t need his werewolf hearing to know that the bottle stopped again and when he turns around he doesn’t see that, left on the floor on the other side of the room, is pointing at him for the second time, because Theo stood and he’s now a few inches away from him, with the same nonchalance printed in his face and eyes fixed in his.

For the first time in weeks, the lips are not the one Liam enthralls himself with a little too much. Theo’s eyes are big and green and Liam’s heart misses a beat as he realizes that if he wants to kiss Theo, and he never wanted it as much as now, he doesn’t need the permission of a stupid coca-cola bottle, so he closes his hand on the edges of the open hoodie – _his_ hoodie – and pulls him closer, pressing his lips firmly on his.    

 

 

Theo is always so good at disguising emotions and chemosignals, so much that even now he doesn’t lose control over his heartbeat, but Liam has no doubts about the emotion associated with the smell that suddenly fills the air around them as he passes his tongue on Theo’s lower lip, noticing that _yes,_ it is as soft as it seems. And he can’t stop himself from smiling against his lips, because Theo didn’t smell _happy_ when he was being kissed by Lydia, Brett and Jackson, and certainly not when he was being kissed by Stiles.

Liam has to force himself to move away instead of deepening the kiss and he lingers with his hands on Theo’s chest for a few more seconds, before loosening the grip on his hoodie and let them slip away.

"Liam," Theo says with a strange intonation, but Liam is still staring at the crumpled edges of his hoodie to really pay attention to it. He didn’t notice he grabbed it so hard. "The next time you want to play spin the bottle," Theo continues, and Liam quickly raises his head, because there’s no way he’s gonna spend another evening watching his pack kissing Theo without ripping someone’s head off. He feels his claws surfacing from his fingertips just by thinking about it, but Theo keeps talking and Liam immediately calms down. "We play alone."

Well, for how calm he can call himself while his heart makes strange acrobatic stunts in his chest that no heart should ever do.

"Okay," he nods immediately and Theo is clearly holding back a satisfied smile as he walks past him, starting to climb the stairs.

"Okay," Liam repeats louder, making him stop. "I want to play spin the bottle with you," he says firmly, looking into his eyes. "Now."

Theo considers him in silence for a few seconds, then smiles.

"Okay," he says quietly and starts stepping down the stairs. Liam waits.

 

 


	2. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never seen Titanic before, so now I’m gonna make you watch it.”
> 
>  

 

Liam knew Theo would have not cried, because he didn’t cry not even with Hachiko, which is the demonstration that he doesn’t have functional tear ducts, but he still kept glancing at him during the whole film and monitoring his chemosignals, so he totally caught him despairing internally during the musician’s last apparition and during the old couple’s goodbye. The temptation of mock him with no mercy for his surprising ability to feel human emotions was strong, Liam can’t deny it, exactly as the temptation to stretch himself and hug him, because with that sad face and the messy hair sticking out from the blanket and pillows, while he’s curled up on the couch next to him, Theo almost looks tender.

Liam has resisted both temptations obviously, because Theo would rip his arms off with his teeth if Liam tried touching him with the only purpose of showing affect, and because he would refuse to watch other movies together if he started mocking him for his reactions. And Liam doesn’t want to renounce to his movie night with Theo, it’s a bizarre and new routine they started weeks before, with no particular reason, Liam just takes his phone and texts him “ _Movie_?” and Theo materializes on his doorstep after a few minutes, with his usual annoyed face always less credible in Liam’s eyes.

Jack is whispering his last love words to Rose while the hypothermia drags him slowly towards unconsciousness and Liam is too distracted by the acrid smell of Theo’s irritation to pay attention to the scene.

“What is it?” he asks curious, observing the frowning expression of the boy at his side.

“Jack is unrealistically stupid” Theo snorts, stirring annoyed on the couch. Liam doesn’t know why he looks so offended: he grew up underground with the Dread Doctors, okay, but didn’t he actually expected for _Titanic_ to have an happy ending now, didn’t he?

“Why the hell does he stays there muttering nonsense and freezing his ass instead of climbing on the door too?”

“Because then it would sink” Liam knows this won’t placate Theo and so he puts the movie on pause, because if he has relegated working with the Dread Doctors and tearing his whole pack in the past, talking over Jack’s death in Titanic is not something Liam is ready to forgive just yet.

“He didn’t even tried” Theo snorts skeptical, grabbing angrily a handful of popcorn. “And she just stays there and watch him die, ridiculous.”

“He doesn’t want to put her life in danger, if the door sank...”

“It’s unrealistic, nobody would just drown without even try to climb it” Theo insists, passionate. “They just wanted their tragic finale with him being an hero.”

“You’re the one to talk” This time it’s Liam who snorts, while he shakes slightly his head. “You know where else there was place for two, Raeken? _In the elevator_.” Theo opens his eyes wide, astonished, because they never talked about it, and Liam goes on, provocative. “Mister _being the bait_.”

Theo makes an incredulous and a little scandalized sound and Liam tries to remember himself that there are a lot of things more adorable than the way his ears just reddened, things like seal pups and dogs who tilt their head when confused. They’re adorable, not Theo. He has to repeat it himself a few times before actually believing it.

“What that has to do with anything, it’s not...”

“It’s the same thing.”

“No, it’s not” Theo insists, not looking Liam in the eyes. “I’m not saying that I wouldn’t have pushed your angry ass on the door if there was space for just one, I’m saying that I wouldn’t have froze to death like an idiot a few inches away from a perfectly dry and free spot.”

Theo slams his fist inside the popcorn bowl, making some of them fly on the carpet, and Liam would nudge his elbow in his ribs and make him collect them with his tongue one by one, if he wasn’t too busy smiling surprised.

“What?” Theo snorts confused, noticing the little smile on Liam’s lips while he looks at him.

“You would have left it to me?” Liam can’t unstuck the smile from his lips.

Theo tilts his head, frowning.

“What?”                             

“You just said you would have pushed my angry ass on the door if there was space for just one” Liam says, biting his lower lip trying to keep his smile from widen even more. “You would have left the door to me.”

Theo blinks, clearly taken aback.

He just stays there without moving, wide-eyes fixed on Liam’s, for a few more seconds and Liam can almost see the gears of his brain trying to find something clever to retort, until he can’t see anything except the bowl of popcorn flying right to his face, covering him in a white and salt snowfall while the door slams hard behind Theo’s back.

 

 

 

**

An hour later Theo’s phone vibrates against the backseat of his truck and he stretches himself to grab it.

It’s a youtube link from Liam and by opening it he discovers that they’re the last five minutes of the movie. He shakes his head with a smile and he watches them on the dark of his car, without worrying to keep back a single tear during Rose’s final words, now that he’s alone and with no one staring at his facial expressions more than at the screen.

A few minutes later his phone vibrates again and under the link another message appears.

 

_“And by the way, I wouldn’t have just watched, it goes without saying that I would have dragged your chimera ass on the door with me, even if it meant sinking under the weight of your emotional constipation. Tomorrow bring your pajamas, we’ll start Lost.”_

 

 


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ve got some chocolate on the side of your lip, but I’m not sure if I wanna tell you because you look so cute."

Theo has finally accepted to _lean_ on Liam’s house indefinitely after weeks of irritated “ _I’m fine where I am”, “leave me alone”, “a car is the safest place to sleep in case of a earthquake_ ” and Liam can’t stop chuckling during their first breakfast together: he always figured Theo like a bitter coffee kind of guy, but when his mom asked him what he wanted for breakfast, after a moment of hesitation, Theo answered the exact opposite of what Liam expected.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

Theo’s expression and grim tone, while he glares at Liam from the opposite side of the table, are somehow made less authoritarian by the smear of chocolate that goes from the left corner of his mouth up to his cheek.

“Nothing, I was thinking about something Mason said” Liam shrugs, taking a long sip of his latte and watching with the corner of his eye Theo going back to enthusiastically dipping his biscuits in his cup of hot chocolate. As he makes them disappear one by one in his mouth, between long gulps, the chocolate stains on his face spread more and more, until it completely draws the outlines of his full lips, like some sort of clown with a sad makeup. Liam wonders distractedly when it was the last time Theo drank hot chocolate, _probably before the Dread Doctors_ , and if it is because of that that he’s absolutely not able to do it using only the mouth and not the rest of his face too, and then he wonders just as distractedly if he should perhaps let him know and maybe even throw him a paper towel.

Theo _would_ like him to tell him, Liam is sure of that, because Theo the is always convinced he has to look good and cool even at home, but Liam stares at him in silence for five minutes and he’s just not able to say anything, because, for how absurd and unfair it is, even chocolate looks good on him.

It's a ridiculous thought of course, it's _wrong_ , having chocolate coated on half of your face shouldn’t look good on anyone, it's chocolate, it's not foundation, there's no reason why it should make Theo's features prettier, as if they weren’t already ridiculously perfect, and perhaps that's the point, there's something sweet and imperfect in the way Theo’s usual bored and superior expression is mitigated by the chocolate smudges around his lips and Liam keeps thinking about the word _cute_.

Liam is not sure why he’s focusing so much on something like that, but Theo is undeniably cute while standing there all stubborn and unaware of the chocolate that stain his face. Theo is cute and Liam has no idea what he should do about it.

"What the hell are you looking at, Dunbar?"

Theo puts his cup on the table with a sharp stroke, crossing his arms to his chest. He’s particularly grumpy this morning, as he was last night, and Liam is not bothered by it because he saw the exact moment when this happened, the second when Theo entered the house behind him, the bag with his few things on his shoulders, and the insecure and hesitant expression was so obvious and clear for several seconds, just before being masked by a pissed grimace.

Liam will let Theo be intractable for another couple of days, just enough time to adapt to his new living arrangement, before putting him back in his place with a punch in the face every time he’s rude, but right now he's still too busy staring at the smudge of chocolate on his cheek and so instead of answering he leans towards him, steals a biscuit from his high pile and he rubs it gently against his skin, collecting the trail of chocolate from the lip to the cheek, and then he brings it to his mouth with satisfaction, biting it and holding Theo's confused gaze.

After a few seconds of perplexity, the boy immediately brings a hand to his cheek, where there is still a bit of chocolate, and he looks surprised at his finger now stained with brown, before approaching it to his lips and sucking away the remnants of the substance. Then he lowers his green eyes on the screen of his phone and he calmly starts typing, as if nothing had happened, while Liam is now completely incapacitated to finish his stolen cookie.

He doesn’t know why Theo had to do it, lick the chocolate away from his finger like that, and he doesn’t know why this is having such destabilizing consequences on him, the fact is that now Liam can’t take his eyes off Theo’s lips and he doesn’t find him adorable or _cute_ anymore, not in front of lips like that, too full and too red and simply too much for Liam to remain seated in his chair.

When he hears him stand up, Theo looks up from his phone, surprised, and Liam moves quickly towards him, ready to lick away the rest of the chocolate from his lips and why not, from his tongue too, because there must be some there too, right? While Liam leans over him, slamming a palm on the table with rush, Theo widens his eyes and a second later he jumps up too, moving away from the disaster that has become the table and the floor and Liam's shirt after he accidentally hit Theo's cup, overturning it and basically throwing it on the floor in a sea of shards.

Liam widens his eyes too, looking horrified at his own hand, completely wet and dangling inert half a meter from the grimy floor, and then he lifts them and meets Theo’s.

"What the hell...?"

Liam swallows, trying to wipe his hand on the dirty shirt.

"You have chocolate ..." he murmurs, embarrassed, making vague gestures towards Theo’s mouth. "On your lips."

Theo raises his eyebrows, sceptical. "And giving me a headbutt how would help exactly?"

"I didn’t want to give you a headbutt, I wanted to lick it away," Liam snorts impetuously, annoyed, because Theo does nothing but being mean since last night and he can’t take it anymore. Then he widens his eyes, realizing what he just said.

Liam didn’t believe Theo's eyes, which are already quite big, could widen even further, but apparently yes, they can. Theo looks at him incredulous and he still has some chocolate on his lips, and when he hatches them slowly to speak, Liam panics and does the only thing that seems reasonable in that moment.

 

 

 

Theo wakes up on the kitchen floor a few minutes later, dazed.

The last thing he remembers is Liam's terrified eyes getting closer and closer to his, a second before he gives him a headbutt so hard it makes him faint.

With his eyes glued to the ceiling and the cold floor against his back, Theo absently slides his tongue over his lips, while the sweet taste of chocolate immediately meets his tongue.

"Stop being a drama queen." Liam's exasperated voice comes from the kitchen doorway, while Theo is still on the ground pondering over his life. He finds it particularly bizarre that Liam is the exasperated one. "Get up."

"A drama queen?" Theo has never felt so indignant in his life, but he still stands up to face him. "Liam, you _headbutted_ me."

"I didn’t headbutt you," Liam immediately denies, before blinking and sighing in frustration. "I _did_ headbutted you. But you licked your fingers. "

Theo is _so_ confused now. "And...?"

"You sucked the chocolate off your finger," Liam insists, and it's clear from his tone that it's an incredibly deplorable and serious thing to do in his eyes.

"And...?"

" _And?_ _And?_ "Liam looks at him in disbelief, throwing his hands in the air, as if it was Theo here the crazy one between the two of them. Then he shakes his head, annoyed. "And nothing, help me clean this mess!"

Theo studies the other boy in silence for several seconds, watching him grasp some paper towels, while trying to find the logical sense of that morning.

"Wait," he remembers at one point, frowning. "Before I fainted, you said you wanted to lic- _oh, no, don’t you even try,_ stay there, I swear if you give me another headbutt I'll slash your throat, Liam, I swear."

Theo growls and stretches his arms in front of him, shoving Liam, who at the word _lick_ had approached suddenly, with his eyes wide open again and his head already leaning back. Theo can’t believe he was really about to give him another headbutt. He has never felt so scandalized in his whole life.

Liam looks at him sullenly without saying anything, clearly annoyed at having been hampered in his second attack, and after a while he turns on his back and goes back to cleaning the stain on the floor. Theo stands there, staring at him undisturbed, free again to analyze the situation.

After a few minutes, while Liam makes the papers disappear in the bin and the floor is neat again, Theo approaches the table, where at the center still stands a thick pool of chocolate.

 

 

 

 

"Liam."

Liam is washing his hands, every sense busy to hide whatever kind of signal his body can send in this moment, when Theo calls him.

"Mh?" He says without looking back, drying his hands.

"Do I still have chocolate on my face?"

Liam turns and Theo is standing beside the dirty table, his left cheek stained by a thick smear of chocolate that was not there until three seconds ago. Liam's eyes also linger a few seconds on the two fingers of his right hand, that bear traces of chocolate as well. He swallows.

"Yep."

Theo nods slowly, before planting an expectant look on his face. "And...?"

Liam swallows again. "And...what?"

Theo arches an eyebrow. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Liam thinks about it. Is he going to do something about it?

"Yes," he says slowly, taking a few steps towards the other boy, because he _does_ intend to do something about it.

"Good" Theo says when Liam joins him, facing him.

" _Good_ " Liam repeats more forcefully, because there is no such thing as Theo having the last word.

Then he takes a further step, the one that takes him away from the realm of the acceptability and causes him to trespass directly in the area called 'other people’s personal space' and then his palms move to rest on Theo’s shoulders while Liam approaches further, rising a little on his tiptoes.

His warm tongue gently strokes the skin a few millimeters to the right of Theo's lips, and continues upwards, slowly collecting every trace of chocolate from his cheek.

When there is nothing left to collect, Liam walks away slightly, without taking his hands off his shoulders and noticing how even Theo is not making any movement to step away. He’s not even making any moves towards him, however, and this annoys Liam in a singular way, because he’s _not_ gonna be the one to do it.

They remain silent in a way that is surely extremely ridiculous to external eyes, too close to be acceptable and too far away to be really unacceptable, then Liam lets one hand slip away from his shoulder and brings it close to the table, with confidence, because now Liam has a plan.

It's probably a bad plan, but a bad plan is better than no plan, so Liam dips two fingers in the pool of cold chocolate that still stain the table, ready to spread it on Theo’s lips and then lick them, because this is what he decided to do.

It’s not what he does of course, and when one of the micro-shards of the cup still floating in the chocolate slip into his finger, Liam turns suddenly, cursing and moving away the other hand from Theo, bringing it to press against his injured finger.

There is a bit of blood and it burns, but before he has time to study the situation thoroughly, a strong hand squeezes him hard on the front of his shirt and forces him to turn around again and Liam would protest if it wasn’t for the fact that two soft lips are now pressed against his, suffocating every complaint.

It's a kiss that tastes like chocolate at first, but Liam grips his hands on Theo’s hair and continues to fight furiously against his tongue until there's no other flavor than his own and he doesn’t think about chocolate anymore, at least until Theo squeezes his hand on the back of his thigh and easily lifts him up, hoisting him on the table, and it’s only then that the chocolate makes his comeback in Liam’s life, immediately smearing his jeans at the height of his ass with a wet _splat_  that instantly kills every atmosphere.  
Theo, his forehead resting against his, bursts out laughing, light breath caressing his lips, and Liam can’t even get mad.

 

 


End file.
